The Life I Live Rewrite
by DragonHeart1499
Summary: *Rewrite* Harry has a secret. When Draco finds out, their lives will change. But will it be a good change, or a bad change? Good!Draco Good!Sev, Dumbles!Bashing, Ginny!Bashing, Pansy!Bashing, Some Weasley!Bashing Pairings: HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN
1. Chapter 1

**The Life I Live Rewrite  
Original Story-luvofmusic0426  
Rewritten Story-DragonHeart1499  
Warnings-Slash, Cutting, Mentions of abuse**

~~~Chapter One~~~

The young raven-haired boy with emerald green eyes sat on the tile floor of the Prefects' Bathroom. There were tear stains on the floor, as well as his shirt and cheeks. His crimson blood ran down his arm as he cried softly. He looked at the razor in his hand, before putting it to his wrist, making another cut. It was the seventh scar today. But there were hundreds amongst it.

_~~~Draco POV~~~_

I was walking back to my dorm alone. It was silent in the dark corridors. As I passed by the Prefects' Bathroom, however, I heard soft crying. My curiosity became too much, and I walked over to the door. I opened it, and walked in. I was not prepared for what I saw.

Potter sat on the tile floor, a pool of blood around him. It was his own. I looked to where he had a razor on his wrist. Blood poured out of the cut the razor was in, trailing down his arms. He didn't see me; he just kept focusing on the razor, cut, and his wrist. I could almost cry. This was not the Harry Potter I knew. I had to stop him before he tried something even more stupid. Suicide, for example.

"Potter, what are you doing?" I ask, making my presence known. He looked up in alarm, before his eyes went back to being depressed and lonely. I sat down next to him, careful not to get his blood on my uniform.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Potter said bitterly, looking down at his wrists.

"Potter, you have to stop this now. This is dangerous, not to mention stupid." I said bluntly.

"What do you care, Malfoy? I bet you'd love it if I just offed myself." Potter said. Ouch, that hurt. What Harry didn't know is that I have had a huge crush on him since third or fourth year. All of those times I fought with him was just to get his attention. I couldn't let him hurt himself like this. I know what he's going through. I was a cutter myself before I received help.

"That's not true, Potter. We may fight a lot, but I would never wish for your death." I said. I wanted to help him in any way I could. He just looked at me. I rolled up the sleeve of my robe, and looked at all the old scars. There were small ones, and one big one going all the way down my arm. I then turned and showed it to Potter. He looked confused for a moment, before it all clicked in his head.

"How did you stop?" He asks. "I mean, I can't, but how did you do it?" He then started covering up his wounds with a gauze from his bag.

"I had help and support." I say. "You can stop as well. I can help you. If you will let me." I put out my hand like in first year, when I asked for his friendship. He looked at me, and then looked back down. I sighed.

"I can't. It hurts too much. This is the only way I can make the pain stop." Potter says. I look at his eyes, and see tears filling them. I look at him for a moment. Then I got an idea.

"What hurts so much, Harry?" I ask. "What makes it so hard to stop?" I thought that if I knew what went on with him, what made him start this, I could help him better. I thought if I knew what was bothering him, I could change it.

"Sirius's death, my uncle, being the Boy-Who-Lived... It's all too much... And I can't find another release for it all." He said. Then when I repeated it in my head, something snagged my attention. Harry said something about his uncle. I wondered what happened with his uncle that made Harry want to cut himself. Had he been abused by his uncle like I used to be abused? No, he would have told someone. Besides, he's the spoiled Golden Boy. Why would someone abuse him? No, that's impossible... right?

"Harry, what did your uncle do to you?" I ask. I was a bit scared of the answer. But Harry did not respond; he just burst into tears before passing out completely. I was about to panic. I did what my brain told me to do: I picked him up bridal style (he was much too light), and ran down to the dungeons to Uncle Severus Snape's office. I knocked.

"Enter." Uncle Sev called coldly within his office. I struggled to open the door, but managed to open it, and walked in. Uncle Sev was at his desk. He looked up as he saw me, and his expression softened. But that soft expression changed when he spotted the boy in my arms.

"Dragon, what happened? And who is that?" Sev asked. His voice was laced with concern, and he motioned to Harry, who still lay limp in my arms.

"It's Potter. He was in the Prefects' Bathroom, cutting himself. We talked for a bit, before he burst into tears and passed out. I got worried by the fact that maybe he cut too deep or something so I brought him to you. I think the Muggles he has been living with have been beating him." I say, tears in my eyes threatening to fall. Sev just looked at me, then Potter, then back to me.

Sev stood took Harry from me. "Let's get him to the Hospital Wing and see what Poppy says. It was the right choice bringing him to me, Draco. I'm proud of you."

_~~~Severus POV~~~_

As I took Potter from Draco's arms, I felt that he was really light in weight. Was Draco right? Was Potter being abused at home? If so, how did I miss the signs? I mean, the boy was always happy. He never shows any signs of abuse. I knew what that kind of mask he put up; Draco and I have gone through the same thing.

As we entered the Hospital Wing, I called, "Poppy! Come quick!" I watched as the MediWitch rushed out of her office, and towards Potter, Draco, and I.

"What is it, Severus? Is Mr. Malfoy alright?" She questioned. She looked to the boy in my arms, and noticed that it wasn't Draco. "Oh dear... Put him here, Severus." Poppy said. I nodded, and placed Potter on the bed, and she went right to work on Potter. After about thirty minutes, she came back over to where I was sitting. She had tears in her eyes.

"What did you find, Poppy?" I asked. My stomach hurt with nerves. It was like a knot in my gut.

"The worst case of child abuse I have ever seen in my many years of being a MediWitch." Poppy says. How our hero was beat so bad that it had Poppy crying, no one would ever know. She continued. "Severus, the boy was sexually abused as well as beaten. He had cuts, bruises, broken bones, broken ribs, not to mention writing all over the boy's skin. And of course the cut marks and scars from month's of cutting." Poppy was almost in tears again.

She said he had writing on his skin... "Poppy, you said he had writing on his skin. What do you mean?" I ask, voicing my thoughts.

"This poor boy had words engraved in his skin. They were harsh, like _'worthless', 'freak', 'slut', 'bitch', _and _'whore' _It's just horrible." After Poppy said this, I knew I had to talk to Albus. I ran into Poppy's office, and threw Floo into her fireplace, yelling "Albus Dumbledore's Office" as I did so. I stuck my head through the green flames, and looked around. He was sitting at his desk.

"Severus, my boy, what can I do for you this evening?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling as usual.

"Come see for yourself, Albus." I said. I backed out of the green flames. A moment later, Albus stepped through them, into Poppy's office. I led him over to where Harry lay unconscious, Poppy cleaning his wounds.

"What happened to him?" Albus asked; the twinkle in his eye was gone. Poppy then proceeded to tell him everything that she had found, as I listened for the second time. "We must do something." Albus said. He then looked at me. Why did he have to look at me...? "Severus, you must be Harry's guardian until he comes of age." He said. Damn my luck.

"Why me? Why not Lupin, or some other teacher? Why do I have to do it?" I ask, wondering what was going on in that man's mind.

"Remus is still in a deep withdraw from Sirius's death. They were lovers after all. He needs time and Harry ould be too much right now. Plus, Harry needs the kind of care Remus cannot give him right now. And all of the other Order members are far too busy, as well as the other teachers. Besides, you understand what Harry is going through; you went through the same thing. And aren't you watching over young Draco Malfoy? Why can you not watch over Harry as well?" Albus asked. He had a point, but I could think of many reasons why I do not want to watch over Harry. But there wasn't much I could say at this point.

"Fine. I'll take him in as well." I said. Now that I think about it, having Potter and Draco in the same house would be interesting.

"Excellent. I shall have Harry's things sent to your quarters then." He said, before strolling out of the room, most likely back to his office. I looked back at the sleeping boy near me. He looked so much at peace right now. I pulled up a chair next to his bed.

This was going to be a long night.

**A/N- Hello everyone! Dragon here. This is something I asked luv if I could do. You see, I can never finish any of my other stories, so I asked if I could rewrite her story. She only has four chapters up as of now, so we will see when this will be updated. I hope you all enjoyed this rewrite. Check out luv's original!**

**~DH1499~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Life I Live Rewrite  
Original Story-luvofmusic0426  
Rewritten Story-DragonHeart1499  
Warnings-Language, Slash, Cutting, Mentions of abuse  
Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter  
A/N-Check out the original, by luvofmusic0426**

~~~Chapter Two~~~

Three Days Later...

~~~_Harry's POV_~~~

I woke up, pains in my entire body throbbing. Everything then rushed back to me. I had done it again last night; I had cut myself until I passed out. Maybe Uncle Vernon was right: I am a fucked up freak. I went to get up, but for some reason I couldn't move. I opened my eyes to see white walls, and a white ceiling. I turned my head, being curious after hearing a faint snore. I did not expect what I saw. Severus Snape was asleep in a chair right next to my Hospital Wing bed. But why would he waste his time on a freak like me? I am a worthless slut, and that's all I would be.

Snape started to stir. He must have sensed me awakening. He groggily opened his eyes, and looked at me. "Good morning, Potter. Are you in any pain?" He asked. I could still feel the throbbing through my body, but I ignored it. I just shrugged at the Potion Master.

"I've felt better, I guess. A little sore, but it's nothing I can't handle." I lied. I hoped Snape would fall for my mask, just like everyone else has. Snape looked at me and sighed. I had a feeling he wouldn't fall for my usual trick. I tried changing the subject, just to see if he would drop the current subject. "So, sir, why am I in the Hospital Win? How long have I been out?" I asked, pretending to be confused. He seemed to buy it for now. I guess I just have to play dumb until I get out of here. No one can know what my Uncle did to me. No one.

"You were found on the fifth floor, in the Prefects' Bathroom. You were covered in your own blood. Do you wish to explain why this happened? Oh, and you have been out for about three days." He said, sitting next to me. Before we could continue our little chat, however, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and a few Gryffindors came rushing over to my Hospital bed.

Hermione was the one to speak. "Harry, thank goodness you are alright! We were all so worried about you. But no one would tell us what happened! Or how you ended up in the Hospital Wing!" I could tell that she was so worried that she did not sleep well. But that wasn't possible. I'm just a worthless freak. No one ever worries about me. I put my mask back into place.

"Oh. Well, I don't really know much. I can't even remember what happened to me." I lied. I knew it was a lie. I remember clear as day what happened. How could I not remember?

"Oh... Well, it's okay. All that matters is that you are okay. Right?" Hermione asked with a small smile. The rest of the group nodded in agreement of her statement about me being okay. Ron stepped closer to the side of the Hospital bed.

"Here, mate. We went to Hogsmeade and got you some 'get well soon' sweets." Ron said. He then handed me a bad filled with many different sweets, including Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs. Good. I needed more Frog Cards. We sat there for what seemed like hours, eating and throwing the beans and the Chocolate Frogs. But in reality, it was only one hour. And then Madam Pomfrey kicked them all out, saying that I would be released tomorrow if I felt up to it.

Then I got an unexpected visitor.

"Hey. I just came to see if you were okay and stuff. You know, make sure our precious Golden Boy-Who-Lived-Twice wasn't all scratched up." Malfoy said, sneering.

~~~_Draco's POV_~~~

Potter glared at me. I mentally flinched. It hurt, but I couldn't tell him how I really felt. I didn't want to get rejected... again. Especially by him. I had to lock up my feelings, but I silently swore to protect him no matter what.

"Don't worry your pretty, gelled blonde head of yours. I promise I'll be back in lessons tomorrow." Harry said sarcastically. Did he really think this was a joke? He was hiding something. I had to figure it out first, though.

"Alright, Potter. Just try not to end up back in the Hospital Wing on your back to your dorm, okay? We wouldn't want a damaged Golden Boy, now, would we?" I said. I turned, and looked back a little to catch his expression. I saw him starting to tear up, and cry. On instinct, I whipped around, and threw my arms around him. I pulled him into a huge hug, and climbed into the Hospital bed with him. I was surprised when he allowed me to.

"W-Why a-are you b-bothering w-with a freak l-like me?" He asked. The question threw me off a bit. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. It was possibly a suicide mission.

"One, you are not a freak. And two, because I am in love with you, and have been for a long time." I said, hoping for acceptance, and not rejection. The brunette snuggled closer to me.

"Do you mean it? Do you really love me, or is this some kind of sick joke?" Harry asked. I was a bit hurt by his suspicion, but understand why he would be wary of my love towards him. I mean, I have been insulting him ever since his rejection in First Year. But that was just so he would pay attention to me.

"No, Lion. This is not a sick joke. I love you with all my heart. Always have, always will." I said. And to prove my point, I kissed him passionately. This next part may sound cliché, but I do not care. I felt a spark, and my heart beat rapidly. I thought our lips fit when we kissed. It just felt so... _right. _And it left us breathless.

After I caught my breath, I went to go leave. But a hand grabbing me by the robes made me stop. I looked down at Harry. He was looking at me submissively. "Please stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." He said shyly. I nodded, and layed back down. I moved, and wrapped my arms around him, like a Dominant would do to a Submissive. He snuggled closer, and it felt like we were two connected pieces of a puzzle.

Needless to say, that night was my favorite night ever.

**A/N- Oh my god, guys! After a few days, I have 18 story followers and 9 story favorites. Super duper awesomeness! You all receive a hug from Draco and a hug from Harry.  
DM: Why us?  
DH: Because you two are the main characters and everyone loves you.  
HP: What about Ron, Mione, and the others.  
DH: Do you guys want to give hugs to random strangers?  
RW: Uh...  
HG: Sure. I mean, they did follow and favorite this story. So yes.  
And there you have it, folks. You recieve hugs from Hermione and Ron as well. Enjoy your hugs, and try not to choke them. Bye, lovelies!  
DM, HP, HG, RW: Hey! Where you going?  
~DragonHeart1499~**

**P.S. Sorry this is a late update... I got grounded and yeah. I am still grounded on Monday and Tuesday, and I hope to update again tomorrow. And then again on Sunday. Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Life I Live Rewrite  
Original Story-luvofmusic0426  
Rewritten Story-DragonHeart1499  
Warnings-Language, Slash, Cutting, Mentions of abuse  
Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter  
A/N-Check out the original, by luvofmusic0426**

~~~Chapter Three~~~

~~~_Harry's POV_~~~

I woke up to gasps and whispering. How I could hear them, I had no idea. I open my eyes to see Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Zabini, Parkinson, and Notts standing near my bed. I was confused for a moment, before I remembered the night before.

"Um... Morning guys... What time is it?" I asked, acting like I was not laying in bed with my enemy (was he still classified as my enemy?). Everyone was quiet before Parkinson exploded, yelling like a damn banshee.

"_**YOU GET AWAY FROM MY DRAKEY-POO YOU NASTY WHORE! HE WOULD NEVER LOVE SOME GRYFFINDORK SLUT! NOW GET AWAY FROM HIM!**_"

After Parkinson was done with her explosion, I remembered that my Uncle had said the same exact words to me. I pulled my pajama pants down far enough to see the word _whore _engraved into my skin. I let a few tears slip, but no one noticed. Everyone was either watching the fight between Ginny and Pansy, or trying to break up the fight between the two girls. I didn't notice Draco sitting up in a bit of a daze. He saw the word in my skin, then to me, to the fight, and back to me. I quickly pulled my pants up.

"What the hell is up with all the fighting? Why is Harry crying? And why is the Weaselette trying to kill Pansy?" Draco asks. I was about to say something when Parkinson jumped on Draco and pushed me off the bus. I was about to do something, but the Hospital Wing doors flew open again. Great, just what I needed; more guests to make the whole thing worse. I looked over, and saw Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, and the twins (Fred and George Weasley) all ran in, and hugged me. I wasn't really sure what Bill and Charlie were here for, but it was nice to see them.

"Little One, Dumbledore explained everything to us. I am so sorry I didn't do anything to stop this from happening. It's all my fault, cub. I love you soooooo much. I am so, so, so sorry." Remus gushed. I felt bad. This was not his fault. I am the freak, not him. I am the one who kills everyone I go near. I did not realize the tears starting to fall until Hermione walked up to me, and hugged me.

"Harry, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did we say something to upset you?" Hermione asked. I looked at her, and then everyone else.

"No. I'm sorry. I just remember something my Uncle said. He said, '_No one will ever love you because you're a freak, and no one likes a freak.'_ I stuck by those words my whole life. I know I am a useless freak, a dumb whore, and a fucked up slut. My Uncle and the Slytherins remind me every day." I said sadly.

Parkinson snorted, and muttered, "You got that right, bitch. Trying to steal my Drakey-Poo..." I looked at her. I knew I looked pitiful. I turned away from Draco and the pug faced girl, so they wouldn't see me crying again. Ou of nowhere, Snape appeared, and glared at Parkinson.

"Why is Mr. Potter out of bed, and Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson in the bed? Surely they are not sick." Snape said coldly. At this, the two Slytherins both scrambled out of the bed, and next to Blaise, who was just watching, and not making any comment. I slipped back into the bed, and looked up at the man. "And by the way, Mr. Potter, I am now your guardian for the moment until you come of age in another year." Snape said, his voice a bit softer. I nodded, and looked over to where Ron stood. I had expected him to explode at this ne bit of news, and the unexpected change.

"Professor, you will take good care of Harry, won't you?" Ron asked. Snape nodded.

"I will."

**A/N- I hope you all enjoyed! And wow, another chapter in one day! Perhaps I will have chapter four up as well... Don't know. I am really on fire right now. Oh, and I think I had some reviews...**

.

**Nope. Dang. I need reviews. I get followers and favorites, but I love reviews. I just don't take flames well...  
Hoping you are well,  
DragonHeart1499  
Ministry of Dragonland  
Department of Fanfiction**


End file.
